Gebruikersblog:Blauwstorm11/mijn fanfiction
' ' ' ''' '''Een onverwachts gevecht'. ' ' Blauwstorm schrikt wakker. Ze had een nachtmerrie over Tijgerster en Donkervacht van de SchaduwClan. Tijgerster is lang geleden in het woud een grote vijand van de clans, met name de clan van Blauwstorm: de DonderClan. Hij heeft de leider van de DonderClan geprobeerd te doden, een honden meute naar het kamp gelokt, en daarbij een moederkat gedood. Blauwstorm schudde die gedachte van zich af. Tijgerster is dood, hij vormt geen bedreiging meer voor de clans. Blauwstorm stapte het krijgershol uit. Ze keek om zich heen en zag haar leerling Zwartpoot op haar afstormen. Zijn vacht stond overeind van schrok en in zijn ogen was angst te lezen. Blauwstorm! Hijgde hij. We moeten nu meteen naar Vuurster toe! Waarom? Vroeg Blauwstorm, die probeerde haar angstige gevoelens verborgen te houden voor haar leerling. Donkervacht! Miauwde hij, en Tijgerster! Toen ik op jacht was zag ik ze met de SchaduwClan en een hele grote groep katten. Ik geloof dat het de BloedClan was. Ma.. maar Tijgerster is dood! Stamelde Blauwstorm. En alle BloedClankatten ook! Ik weet heus wel dat Tijgerster dood is, snauwde Zwartpoot, maar ik herken mijn oom heus wel! Blauwstorm schrok een beetje van zijn toon maar bedacht meteen dat het voor Zwartpoot moeilijk was om over zijn oom te praten. Sommige katten keken hem er nog steeds op aan. Maar de BloedClankatten zagen er heel anders uit, vervolgde hij, ze leken erg op de SterrenClankatten, maar hun vacht ziet er nog even schurftig uit als voor hun dood. Blauwstorm dacht snel na. Ondertussen wipte Zwartpoot ongeduldig van zijn ene poot op de andere. Wat sta je daar nou na te denken? Miauwde hij, we moet gewoon naar Vuurster toegaan! Oké, zuchtte Blauwstorm, en ze liepen naar Vuurster `s hol. Blauwstorm bleef voor het hol even staan en riep zachtjes ‘Vuurster?’. Kom binnen! Klonk het antwoord. Vuurster lag in zijn nest met zijn poten netjes onder zijn borst. Ga zitten, nodigde hij hen uit. Toen Blauwstorm en Zwartpoot zaten miauwde Vuurster: ‘wat heb je te vertellen?’. Ik ben bang dat ik heel slecht nieuws heb Vuurster, begon Blauwstorm, Zwartpoot vertel Vuurster maar wat je hebt gezien. Terwijl Zwartpoot het verhaal aan Vuurster vertelde, dacht Blauwstorm na. Misschien kunnen Tijgerster en de BloedClankatten net als de SterrenClankrijgers in dromen komen, of tot leven komen! Toen Zwartpoot klaar was miauwde Blauwstorm voordat Vuurster iets kon zeggen: ‘Vuurster, SterrenClankatten kunnen toch in onze dromen komen? Toen Vuurster knikte vervolgde ze: ‘Misschien kunnen de katten die dood zijn en niet naar de SterrenClan gaan, ook in onze dromen komen, en misschien kunnen ze zelfs herleven. Vuurster dacht even na en knikte toen. Blauwstorm, beval hij, jij bent de enigste kat met vleugels, en de snelste dus. Vlieg zo snel mogelijk naar de WindClan en de RivierClan. Luipaardster en Eenster zullen vast niet twijfelen als ik ze goed ken. Maar we moeten snel zijn. Neem Zwartpoot op je rug mee. Hij kan het aan hun vertellen. Wat ga jij doen Vuurster? Vroeg Zwartpoot. Ik ga een vechtpartouille samenstellen, antwoorde Vuurster. Maar we hebben nu geen tijd meer voor praten. Ga snel! Zwartpoot en Blauwstorm knikte en vlogen weg. We gaan eerst naar de WindClan toe, miauwde Blauwstorm, dat is het dichts bij. Ze kwamen aan bij de WindClan en vlogen bijna tegen Eenster aan. Zwartpoot vertelde snel wat er was gebeurt en Eenster dacht even na. Ik doe mee, stemde hij in, geen kat in het woud wilt Tijgerster opnieuw meemaken. Succes met de RivierClan! Riep hij hun na terwijl ze haastig wegvlogen. Eenmaal aangekomen bij de RivierClan kwamen ze een grenspatrouille tegen. Jammer genoeg was Zwartklauw erbij, een behoorlijk agressieve kater. Wat doen jullie op ons territorium? Vroeg hij op een hoge toon. Wij komen met een boodschap voor Luipaardster, antwoorde Zwartpoot kalm zonder op de vijandige houding te letten van Zwartklauw. Dat kan wachten tot de grote vergadering, snauwde Zwartklauw terug. Toen werd Zwartklauw opzij geduwd door Mistvoet, de commandant van de RivierClan. Is het heel dringend? Vroeg ze. Ja, antwoorde Blauwstorm, het kan gevolgen hebben voor het hele woud! Mistvoet dacht even na en knikte langzaam. Kom maar mee, miauwde ze en wierp een waarschuwende blik op Zwartklauw. Ze gaf een wenk met haar staart dat ze haar moesten volgen. Toen ze aankwamen bij het kamp werden ze ontvangen met verbaasde en nieuwsgierige blikken. Luipaardster kwam net uit haar hol stappen. Mistvoet, miauwde Luipaarster, waarom heb je deze katten hier gebracht? Ze hebben een belangrijke boodschap voor je Luipaardster, antwoorde Mistvoet. Blauwstorm miauwde: ‘vertel het Luipaardster maar Zwartpoot’. Opnieuw vertelde Zwartpoot wat hij had gezien. Luipaardster luisterde aandachtig tot hij klaar was. Uiteindelijk miauwde ze, Mistvoet, wat vind jij ervan? Ik vind dat we ze moeten helpen Luipaardster, antwoorde Mistvoet. Luipaardster dacht snel na en miauwde: ‘ik doe mee. Wij willen niet weer een duistere tijd voor het woud krijgen. De DonderClankatten miauwden snel hun afscheid en vlogen weg. Eenmaal thuis aangekomen vertelde ze aan Vuurster wat er gebeurt was. Vuurster miauwde: ‘ik heb besloten meteen te gaan naar Vierboom. Daar zal Tijgerster ook zijn en de andere clans. Hij riep zijn patrouille bij elkaar en miauwde: ‘jullie gaan ook mee’. Ik heb al mijn sterkste katten nodig hiervoor. En ze gingen op pad. Eenmaal aangekomen bij Vierboom hoorden ze verschillende katten om zich heen naar adem snakken. Tijgerster en de SchaduwClan en Schurk en de BloedClan. Even was het stil. De WindClan, RivierClan en DonderClan tegenover de SchaduwClankatten en de katten van de BloedClan. Toen begon Tijgerster te praten. Wij zijn uit de dood opgestaan, begon hij, wij horen hier te heersen, niet jullie slappe katten. Wij zullen niet rusten tot jullie allemaal dood zijn! Hij stopte en schreeuwde een strijdkreet. En het was gedaan met de rust. Meteen was het een heel strijdtoneel. Overal waar je keek zag je katten vechten. Blauwstorm spreidde haar vleugels en vloog op Schurk af. Als de leiders dood waren was het gevecht voorbij. Schurk keek geschrokken op maar vermande zichzelf meteen. Maar hij was niet snel genoeg. Hij probeerde nog weg te krabbelen maar het was al te laat. Blauwstorm kwam met zo`n hoge snelheid op hem af dat geen kat het ooit zal overleven. Schurk viel dood neer op de grond, bloed stromend uit zijn zij. Een verrader minder in het woud! Dacht ze. Ze stond op en keek om zich heen. Ze moest Tijgerster vinden, als hij dood was, is het gevecht voorbij. Plotseling hoorde ze gejammer boven het gevecht. Ze keek achter zich en zag dat het Zandstorm was. Eerst begreep ze niet waarom ze huilde, maar toen zag ze het ook. Tijgerster stond gebogen over een oranje kat die zwakjes onder hem bewoog. Nee, perste Blauwstorm eruit, niet Vuurster. Ze stormde op hem af, grauwde naar Tijgerster, duwde hem opzij en ging naast Zandstorm staan. Vuurster keek naar haar op. Niet dood gaan Vuurster, miauwde Zandstorm wanhopig. Het spijt me, Miauwde Vuurster hun toe, maar de SterrenClan wacht op mij. Nee Vuurster, miauwde Blauwstorm verdrietig. Vuurster knipperde langzaam naar haar. Jij zult de leider van de clan worden Blauwstorm, antwoorde hij, jij zal Blauwster zijn, de grootste leider die het woud heeft gekend. Nee Vuurster, smeekte Blauwstorm, ik kan het niet zonder jou. Vuurster deed zijn ogen even dicht en open. De blauwe gloed verjaagt het gevaar, murmelde hij. Blauwstorm herinnerde zich die rare uitspraak van de eerste dagen in het kamp. Dat heb jij nooit begrepen hè? Vervolgde hij, zelfs niet toen ik jou de naam Blauwkit gaf. En ik begon er zelf aan te twijfelen toen de overstroming door ons kamp spoelde. Nu zie ik dat ik toch gelijk had. Jij bent het Blauwstorm, jij bent het Blauwstorm, jij bent de blauwe gloed die het gevaar verjaagt. Hij haalde nog voor een keer adem en sloot zijn ogen. Hij was dood. Verdriet spoelde over Blauwstorm heen als water in haar vacht, maar ze vermande zich. Er was geen tijd om te rouwen. Ze moest Tijgerster vinden! Ze keek om zich heen en zag hem. Hij keek haar recht aan. Hij keek haar woest aan. Blauwstorm aarzelde geen moment. Ze spreidde haar vleugels en vloog op hoge snelheid op hem af. Maar hij was klaar voor haar. Hij sprong snel opzij en haalde zijn klauwen naar haar uit. Ze draaide zich woest om en haalde ook haar klauwen uit, maar bedacht toen iets wat slimmer was. Ze vloog recht omhoog ,super snel en liet de verbaasde Tijgerster achter. Zodra ze ver genoeg was vloog ze weer net zo hard omlaag, recht op Tijgerster af. Ze raakte. Het laatste wat ze hoorde van Tijgerster was een angstige kreet. Ze meende er ook spijt in te horen maar het was te laat om het onder woorden te brengen. Ze stond op en keek neer op het levenloze lichaam voor zich. Tijgerster was dood. Alle SchaduwClankrijgers en BloedClankrijgers loste zomaar op in het niets. Blauwstorm riep alle clans bij elkaar. Katten van de clan! Riep ze, wij hebben de strijd overleefd! Ze wachtte tot het gejuich weg stierf. Maar nu gaan we allemaal terug naar onze clans. We hebben ons voor gevaar verenigd, maar nu hoeft het niet meer. Laat de SterrenClan over ons waken. En ze sprong de rots af. Ze kreeg veel felicitaties van katten. Op weg naar hun kamp bleef Blauwstorm nog even staan en draaide zich om. De blauwe gloed verjaagt het gevaar, klonk het door haar hoofd. Ze glimlachte even. Zij was nu de leider van de DonderClan. Vol trots en nieuwe moed, draaide ze zich om en liep naar het kamp, terwijl zonsopkomst de heldere hemel als een gloed verlichtte. Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Blogberichten